Glycoluril compounds are heterocyclic compounds each having four urea nitrogen atoms in the ring structure. Glycoluril compounds having various substituents on the urea nitrogen atoms have been produced and used as functional compounds.
For example, 1,3,4,6-tetrakis(methoxymethyl)glycoluril, which has four methoxymethyl groups in the molecule, is well known as a crosslinking agent for epoxy resins (see Patent Document 1).
A glycoluril compound prepared by substitution of an oxygen atom with a sulfur atom in the ring structure, for example, a monothioglycoluril compound and a dithioglycoluril compound, have also been known. A monothioglycoluril compound and a dithioglycoluril compound having substituents on a urea nitrogen atom or a thiourea nitrogen atom and on a bridgehead carbon atom have been synthesized (see Non-Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4).
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method involving introduction of four methoxymethyl groups in one glycoluril molecule having no substituent. However, none of Patent Documents 1 and 2 and Non-Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4 describes a monothioglycoluril compound and a dithioglycoluril compound in which the hydrogen atom on at least one nitrogen atom is substituted with an alkoxymethyl group such as a methoxymethyl group.